


Untitled (Klaine bathroom control)

by likeasouffle



Category: Glee
Genre: BDSM, Bathroom Control, Consensual Kink, Course Language, Desperation, Humiliation, M/M, Safeword Use, Scat, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-03-04 18:12:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3079565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeasouffle/pseuds/likeasouffle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For anon's prompt: Watersports/scat? Without infantilism.<br/>Here is the <a href="http://likearumchocolatesouffle.tumblr.com/post/98398329630/anon-said-kink-challenge-watersports-scat">original post on Tumblr</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled (Klaine bathroom control)

"Kurt?" Blaine looked over at Kurt from his place on the couch. He closed his laptop, put it on the coffee table, and started to stand. "Is it okay if I go to the bathroom now?"

Kurt kept his eyes on his magazine for a moment, distracted, before looking up. “Number one or number two?”

"Um." Blaine blushed and sat down again. "Both."  

"How badly do you have to go?"  

"Uh." Blaine put his hands in his lap. "Well it’s kind of– It’s getting pretty–"  He squirmed.

"Doesn’t seem urgent. You can wait a while." Kurt went back to reading.

“ _Kurt_.” Blaine put his hands between his legs and squeezed them together. “I’m not sure how long I can wait.”

Kurt looked up at Blaine, put his magazine on the coffee table, and leaned back. “Come here and give me a kiss first, then I’ll think about it.”

Blaine got up, awkwardly, with his ass cheeks clenched. He walked over and straddled Kurt’s lap, and gingerly lowered himself down until he was sitting on Kurt’s thighs.

Kurt pulled him down and kissed him deeply, eyes closed and breath held. He scraped his teeth over Blaine’s bottom lip, the way Blaine loved, and reached one hand down to stroke over Blaine’s still-soft cock through his pants.

Blaine wriggled around, and his whole body was tense and rigid. He whimpered and broke away. “Kurt, please.” He leaned back far enough to meet Kurt’s gaze. He was flushed, and his eyes were wide with worry.

Kurt dropped his stern expression with a start. He moved his hand back up to stroke Blaine’s neck soothingly. “You know you’re allowed to safeword if you need to, right? I won’t be upset.”

Blaine looked down at his lap and nodded. “I know.”

Kurt waited a moment, watching Blaine’s face. He squeezed Blaine’s neck. “Good?”

Blaine nodded again. “Good.”

Kurt leaned forward and kissed him. “Tell me how it feels.”

“It feels–” Blaine pecked Kurt’s lips again. “Full. Really close to the, um, exit.” He laughed and blushed harder. “I’m trying to tense up and keep control, and it’s just making it more intense, more, uh…” He closed his eyes and lowered his head.

Kurt brought his hand back down to stroke Blaine’s cock, and he could feel it stiffening a little, moving against his hand.

Blaine’s brow furrowed as he rolled his hips forward. “I feel like I don’t have control over my own body.”

“Is that what you like about it?”

Blaine lowered his head down to press into Kurt’s neck and gasp against his skin. He nodded.

“That you have to give in to your body’s needs? That no matter how hard you fight your  instincts, you’re just an animal?”

Blaine jerked forward and whined as his cock twitched. He threw his hands onto Kurt’s chest and gripped the fabric of his shirt tight. “I can’t, I’m going to–”

“Just wait–” Kurt used both hands to undo Blaine’s pants and squeeze his cock tight, skin on skin. He stroked it quickly and squeezed Blaine’s ass with the other hand.

“Kurt, I’m desperate, I’m gonna piss on you, or–”

“You know you can’t really go when you’re hard.” Kurt just kept going, smiling a little.

Blaine trembled and whimpered, and squeezed his thighs tightly around Kurt’s. All at once he rocked forward, clenching every muscle. “Ah!” A tiny amount of piss spurted onto Kurt’s fingers. “Fuck, I can’t–”

“Wait.” Kurt kept jerking him off, sliding the hot liquid over Blaine’s cock. “Just a few seconds–”

“Yellow, yellow, I can’t!” Blaine pushed himself off the couch, stumbling past the coffee table and bolting to the bathroom. Kurt heard him thud onto the toilet, and then the splashing water and other very private sounds that followed.

He waited a moment, straightened his clothes, and strolled casually to the bathroom. “How was that?”

Blaine blushed down to his neck and looked up at Kurt. He was sitting on the toilet with his legs apart, holding his stiff cock and trying to keep it pointed downward, into the toilet. “It’s really hard to pee.” He laughed.

“Take your time. I can wait.” Kurt leaned against the doorframe and crossed his ankles, smirking.

“Oh my god.” Blaine looked back down at his dick and shifted his body. He took a few long, deep breaths. There was the sound of a few drops hitting the water. “I think I need you to not look.”

“Okay.” Kurt stepped closer and kissed the top of Blaine’s head before heading back out. “I’ll just be in the living room, thinking about you and playing with myself.”

“Don’t say things like that when I’m trying not to be hard!”

Kurt shut the door behind himself and cackled.


End file.
